1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative magnets, and more particularly to a multi-magnet novelty device capable of carrying signs, advertisement displays, and interchangeable displays, on all of the device's curved surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes devices that employ magnets arranged inside structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,253 discloses a block that includes a magnet body inside. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,534 discloses a block that includes a metal ball inside, that ball being attracted to magnetic objects. Furthermore, it is known, for example, to provide “refrigerator” magnets to secure pieces of paper to a metal surface.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/642,312 filed Aug. 15, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses various embodiments of devices containing permanent magnets and in various polygonal shapes, whereby the respective devices can adhere to an outer magnetic/magnetizable surface to display decorative patterns and/or lettering imprinted thereon. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/836,035 filed Apr. 30, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device for adhering to a magnetizable surface and including both a magnet adjustably positioned therein and means for orienting the magnet to face an outer surface of the device and thereby adhere the device to the magnetizable surface when placed adjacent to the same.
It has now been found possible to improve magnetic adherence of such devices to outer magnetic/magnetizable surfaces such as refrigerator doors, regardless of the position or orientation of the magnet(s) within such devices. For example, it is no longer necessary to either jiggle or shake such devices adjacent the outer surface(s) to ensure proper orientation for magnetic adherence, or fix the magnet at a particular orientation within the device to ensure magnetic adherence.